李魯武問題全集
以下為一名Yahoo!知識+用戶所發問的問題，詳見李魯武 如何離開你.放浪遠飛?誰人談起你.種種是非? 交友人際 2007-09-02 4 天 5 2 雅虎職員是否無聊得滯才刪問題?若是,請刪此題 遊戲平台 2007-09-02 4 天 5 2 是否要完成受浸儀式正式成為教徒後,死後才可升天堂?如果在浸禮途中浸死,是否都要下地獄? 基督教 2007-09-02 4 天 5 0 為何愛因斯坦說「上帝不愛玩擲骰子遊戲」?上帝是否試過與他玩骰盅輸到要切,所以以後就唔鐘意玩? 物理 2007-09-02 9 天 5 1 如何可以將南瓜改裝成馬車? 工程學 2007-09-02 4 天 5 3 陳法拉此惹火尤物屬於第幾類危險品? 化學 2007-09-02 8 天 5 1 點樣先至可以「立見天國」? 基督教 2007-09-02 9 天 5 1 實施八天工作周可否增加工作效率? 勞工 2007-09-02 9 天 5 1 我唔小心清空左個資源回收筒,咁我係咪要去堆填區搵番D檔案? 軟件 2007-08-30 --- 5 2 希治閣位於哪一個屋苑? 地理 2007-08-27 --- 5 4 我兩個friend, 成日討論我隻狗身材, 點好?有次聽到佢地話我隻狗係好嘅床上對手,想同佢玩咩招式,點好? 狗 2007-08-26 --- 5 3 如果呢條o係雅虎香港知識+發問之問題被刪除,成為歷史,咁係咪即係話我應該擺呢條問題落香港史分類? 香港史 2007-08-26 --- 5 3 我呢條問題算唔算違規問題? 遊戲平台 2007-08-26 --- 5 4 深切治療部 係咪一個專幫人切除性器官之部門? 醫藥護理 2007-08-26 --- 5 2 我可唔可以向上帝祈求賜我勇氣唔再相信上帝? 基督教 2007-08-26 --- 5 7 我手上持有之廁按債券變晒廢紙,咁o岩我屋企冇晒廁紙,我用廁按債券抆屎好唔好? 債券 2007-08-26 --- 5 2 史大林同史諾比係咪遠親?佢地係咪有一個姓史共同祖宗? 世界史 2007-08-26 --- 5 3 情義繞心中有幾多重?仇恨又卻是誰所種? 交友人際 2007-08-26 --- 5 0 著名傳教士利瑪竇父親係咪叫"利老竇"? 世界史 2007-08-26 --- 5 1 我已經成幾個星期未問過問題,大家有冇掛住我呀? 交友人際 2007-08-25 --- 5 6 Thanks!Thanks!Thanks!Monica~~誰.能.代.替.你地位? 交友人際 2007-08-25 --- 5 1 其實我再去愛惜你又有何用? 難道這次我抱緊你未必落空? 交友人際 2007-08-07 --- 5 1 一生何求,誰計較讚美與詛咒? 哲學 2007-08-07 --- 5 0 我聽日要參加110米跨欄,但係我冇乜信心跨過成過百米o既欄,有冇人可以幫到我? 田徑 2007-08-02 --- 5 7 我屋企就黎要舉辦八國財長會議,我有乜野要準備? 會議展覽 2007-08-02 --- 5 9 周杰倫新片《不能說的秘密》係咪全部人都唔講得野?咁咪係一齣默劇? 華語電影 2007-08-01 --- 5 3 台下你望台上我做,你想做的戲;前事故人忘憂的你,可曾記得起? Cosplay 2007-08-01 --- 5 2 皇后大道西又皇后大道東,皇后大道東轉皇后大道中,皇后大道東上為何無皇宮? 道路 2007-08-01 --- 5 1 泳式除左蝶式,自由式,蛙式,狗仔式,係咪仲一式叫六九式? 游泳 2007-08-01 --- 5 8 今年畢業的大學生有什麼創業商機? 有冇promoter教下我? 商業 2007-08-01 --- 5 3 巴士德消毒法和其他高溫消毒法有何異同? 巴士 2007-08-01 --- 5 4 請問三星白蘭地原產地在法國哪一個省份? Samsung 2007-08-01 --- 5 4 O2在紫外線輻射下合成O3(臭氧)的過程是怎樣的? O2 2007-08-01 --- 5 2 我飲醉酒之後玩 Need for Speed 同 頭文字D,會唔會比人告醉酒駕駛? 駕駛 2007-08-01 --- 5 3 我去九龍城行行下街,突然比人黃袍加身,係咪話我係天命所歸繼承九龍皇帝之位o既真命天子? 香港史 2007-07-30 4 天 5 0 哥倫布係咪受到《藍海攻略》一書所啟發而去尋找新大陸? 世界史 2007-07-30 4 天 5 0 我想寫篇論文關於安樂死,想訪問已經成功接受安樂死o既人,用佢地經驗作為文章內容,邊度可以搵到相關人士? 大專院校 2007-07-29 4 天 5 4 打麻將抽到副靚牌同花順,咁係咪可以即食糊? 棋藝 2007-07-29 --- 5 6 同警察講 Avada Kedavra 呢個咒語會唔會構成襲警? 政治 2007-07-29 --- 5 5 有個異性朋友話想同我共赴巫山,但係我唔識去,有冇人可以引路? 地理 2007-07-29 --- 5 3 填器官捐贈卡,可唔可以選擇生後只係捐出性器官? 醫學疾病 2007-07-28 3 天 5 5 九龍皇帝臨終前未有遺詔傳位於何人,會否因此爆發王位繼承戰爭?九龍區會否因此爆發內戰? 政治 2007-07-27 1 天 5 7 請問《求婚大作戰》這場戰役是由哪名著名元帥統領?拿破崙定隆美爾? 軍事 2007-07-27 1 天 5 1 我想將屋企所有窗更換過,請問更新至視窗XP還是視窗ME較佳? 裝修設計 2007-07-27 1 天 5 5 我去買翻版碟,點知番屋企先發現佢比左隻正版碟我,算唔算詐騙? 知識產權 2007-07-26 --- 5 7 如果我想再開子戶,咁叫乜名好? Wargame 2007-07-26 --- 5 13 我係學校o既升旗手,但係今日唔舒服番唔到學,咁我o係屋企扯旗補數得唔得? 中小學校 2007-07-26 --- 5 4 廣州地鐵線有個東涌站,咁係咪響欣澳搭一個站就可以到? 鐵路 2007-07-25 --- 5 3 內地政府點解要查檢所有在市面流通的死亡筆記?係咪死神界要回收流落民間o既筆記所以託佢地咁做? 日本動漫 2007-07-25 --- 5 9 人是否暴乳類動物? 生物 2007-07-24 --- 5 12 我想放下屠刀,立地成佛地魔,咁我應該點做? 佛教 2007-07-24 4 天 5 0 我想申請張帛金卡,需唔需要入息証明? 商業 2007-07-24 4 天 5 2 我今日削髮為僧,咁我改個法號叫圓寂大師好唔好? 佛教 2007-07-24 4 天 5 2 再下個車站,到天后,當然最好;但華麗的星途,途中一旦畏高,背後會否還有他 擁抱? 鐵路 2007-07-24 4 天 5 1 沒有燈,背影怎可上路?如沒雲,天空都不覺高,我與他若似天生一對多麼好,單手怎可以抱?我怕在平地跌倒,誰伴我冒險跳下愛河? 物理 2007-07-24 4 天 5 2 自由,來換失戀那代價,你真的相信值得嗎? 生活百科 2007-07-24 4 天 5 2 你地認為今年香港小姐質素如何? 怎樣形容她們最為恰當? 肉類禽類 2007-07-24 4 天 5 11 我朋友戒酒癮成功,我想開左屋企珍藏多年o既紅酒同佢慶祝,今晚不醉無歸你地話好唔好? 飲料 2007-07-24 4 天 5 3 當櫻花迫於遷往悄靜月球 ,天高海闊珍惜不夠;雛菊都給安葬以後,換到繁榮誰來內疚? 園藝種植 2007-07-24 4 天 5 3 神農氏是否最先使用動物替人類工作的人類? 現時有沒有公司利用動物進行管理工作? 管理學 2007-07-23 --- 5 5 乘坐水上飛機離開徵收離境稅地區，需繳交空中離境稅定海路離境稅? 政府部門 2007-07-23 --- 5 3 Bill Gates 如果參加 The Apprentice (飛黃騰達) ,咁佢咪會好屈機? 電視 2007-07-23 --- 5 6 Who succeed, who fail, and who will be the apprentice? 創業商機 2007-07-23 --- 5 3 Oh can you feel, our spaghetti? 米飯麵食 2007-07-23 --- 5 5 香港政府發行膠紙幣,是否表示貨幣膠化係大勢所趨? 貨幣交易 2007-07-21 4 天 5 0 岳飛係咪因為比秦檜惡意檢舉而比宋高宗停權(兵權)?咁佢個子戶岳雲係咪都遭到殃及? 中國史 2007-07-21 4 天 5 0 升中分班試, 要考幾多分先可以升上塔利班? 中小學校 2007-07-21 4 天 5 1 我剛才寫完了哈利波特第八集, 但係我驚 JK Rowling 會抄襲我,咁我係咪應該申請版權先? 知識產權 2007-07-21 4 天 5 3 雅虎業績倒退,同佢香港分公司旗下知識+業務所僱用之管理員工作表現欠佳有冇關係? 商業 2007-07-19 3 天 5 7 我唔小心撞到流鼻血,我應唔應該o係鼻孔搽紅葯水止血? 運動傷害 2007-07-19 3 天 5 9 正所謂「條條大道通羅馬」,咁我點樣可以由香榭麗舍大道行去羅馬? 道路 2007-07-19 2 天 5 4 我想去教堂同耶穌上蛀香拜下佢,咁點解我搵勻成間教堂都搵唔到香爐插香o既? 風俗神話 2007-07-19 2 天 5 2 乘坐飛機不可帶超過100毫升液體上機,咁我o係機場開舖頭專門幫旅客將液體急凍做固體呢門生意做唔做得過? 創業商機 2007-07-19 --- 5 6 正所謂「花須堪折直須折,莫待無花空折技」,但係咁點解公園都唔比遊人採摘花朵o既? 園藝種植 2007-07-19 --- 5 5 日本是亞洲人均壽命最高的國家,同時日本自殺率亦係全球最高,係咪D人嫌命長? 生活百科 2007-07-19 --- 我去荼餐廳叫紅豆冰,凍飲要加兩蚊,所以我要熱飲,但係佢話紅豆冰冇熱飲一定要凍飲,間野係咪昆我錢?我可唔可以向消委會投訴? 食肆餐廳 2007-07-18 4 天 5 13 何必擔心下半生?何苦不信任緣份? 男女關係 2007-07-18 4 天 5 3 呢度有冇人曾經接受安樂死? 感覺如何? 生活百科 2007-07-18 4 天 5 4 當年蒙古鐵騎入侵俄羅斯,身為聯合國安全理事會常任理事國之俄國為何不將蒙古侵略之事宜提交大會討論,以制裁蒙古及要求徹兵? 國際組織 2007-07-18 4 天 5 1 中國眾多朝代中,有幾多個政權因為當權者少理農務,導致農民起義令政權易手,改朝換代? 中國史 2007-07-18 4 天 5 0 我前幾日過羅湖海關,佢問我o係邊度黎,根住我就唱「不要問我從哪裡來」,咁就比人遞解出境,點解? 政府部門 2007-07-18 4 天 5 5 鴉片貿易糾紛是中英爆發鴉片戰爭的導火線,咁點解唔透過世界貿易組織仲裁機制以阻止戰爭爆發? 中國史 2007-07-17 4 天 5 3 誰令我能情深一片?令我輕柔如水清澈~令我心靈回復恬靜~令我拋棄內心牽掛,重拾往年純潔美夢~讓我心靈重得安慰~讓我安躺月下 心理健康 2007-07-17 4 天 5 3 若愛上妳怎麼躲?夢妳迷人笑渦~如我每天總偷偷想妳,這應否算是傻? 心理學 2007-07-17 4 天 5 1 知不知許多許多妳的片斷, 令我愛一生都也愛不完?可不可今天准許這生以後, 亦讓我眷戀? 男女關係 2007-07-17 4 天 5 3 玩lift有乜野秘技?響升降機按鍵輸入乜野密碼可以可升降機即時墜毁? 遊戲平台 2007-07-17 4 天 5 4 我有一日唔小心用手掂到自己下體,咁我可唔可以告自己非禮? Wargame 2007-07-17 3 天 5 6 為何要落淚,落淚仍要一個面對?為何要恐懼,寂寞時欠一個伴侶? 心理健康 2007-07-17 --- 5 5 啦啦~~~~知否明天一到鮮花就會謝? 園藝種植 2007-07-17 3 天 5 0 我想參選香港小姐,但係因性別問題而被拒絕參選,可否根據《性別歧視條例 》向平等機會委員會作出投訴? 男女關係 2007-07-17 3 天 5 4 拿破崙為何會在特拉法加海戰敗給英國納爾遜元帥?點解佢唔用U-Boat發動無限制潛艇戰同英海軍糾纏到底? Wargame 2007-07-16 --- 5 2 當年鄭成功武力攻打台灣,單方面改變台灣現狀,點解美國唔派出第七航隊至台海增緩,眼巴巴看著台灣失陷? 中國史 2007-07-16 --- 5 5 健康飲食金字塔是由哪位法老王所建?工程歷時多少年? 世界史 2007-07-16 --- 5 5 在拳撃比賽中可以以技術性擊倒對方,咁可唔可以以性技術擊倒對方? 運動傷害 2007-07-14 1 天 5 4 「點解」二字點解? 中文 2007-07-14 --- 5 7 我隻貓信左佛教之後一直唔肯食魚,點算? 貓 2007-07-14 0 天 5 10 將「氟鈾碳鉀」合成物混和「釔氧鈾」會產生什麼化學反應?其分子公式如何? 化學 2007-07-14 4 天 5 1 十二碼要點射先可以射精采一點? 足球 2007-07-14 0 天 5 15 點解我按電梯扶手旁邊粒手掣會比人罰錢o既?我睇《一擲千金》個參賽者按完粒掣有錢攞架喎? 電視 2007-07-14 0 天 5 12 點解你地會答我呢條問題? 哲學 2007-07-14 0 天 5 7 請問《大國勃起》呢套電視紀錄片講乜? 電視 2007-07-14 0 天 5 2 X-Men中o既X係代表乜野粗口字? 歐美電影 2007-07-14 0 天 5 3 精子銀行如果派息予客戶?借存年利率分別為幾多?如果要向該銀行借行按揭借貸,需要乜野抵押? 商業 2007-07-14 0 天 5 1 人壽保險最多可供投保人claim幾多次錢?咁如果我有無限復活不死身,咁我係咪可以不斷claim錢? 保險 2007-07-13 --- 5 3 如果阿拉丁同燈神許左果三個願望係話要朱古力,玩具同神奇刺激o既玩意,咁個燈神係咪會比粒Kinder出奇蛋佢? 風俗神話 2007-07-13 --- 5 1 係咪申領所有身份證明文件都要申請人親身辦理?咁申請死亡証係咪都要死者親身前往辦理手續? 政府部門 2007-07-13 --- 5 2 我買左部數碼相機,但係入唔到菲林,我係咪比人扼左? 攝影器材 2007-07-13 --- 5 9 點樣射三分球可以射精準一點? 籃球 2007-07-12 --- 5 8 2004年雅典奧運100米高台跳水由誰人奪得金牌? 水上活動 2007-07-12 --- 5 8 天主教教宗由紅衣主教團之小圏子選舉而成,咁點解冇人爭取全球十億天主教徒普選教宗? 天主教 2007-07-12 --- 5 5 相傳說謊者伸手進羅馬市內之真相之口會被咬,咁如果我一邊話「我正在說謊」一邊伸手進去會唔會比佢咬? 風俗神話 2007-07-12 --- 5 4 子宮帽一頂幾多錢左右?有邊幾種款式可供選擇? 飾品與附件 2007-07-12 --- 5 0 如果新力愛立信,而立信又唔愛新力,咁樣新力愛立信算唔算一個單戀之愛情故事? 新力愛立信 2007-07-12 --- 5 4 有沒有專供初生嬰兒使用之安全套? 兒童服裝 2007-07-12 --- 5 5 H-game算不算射擊類遊戲? 射擊類 2007-07-12 --- 5 2 搭巴士不付款,車長有權要求乘客即時下車;咁如果有飛機乘客在航程中途被發現未購機票,機長是否有權從高空扔該乘客下機? 航空 2007-07-12 --- 5 10 o係紙紥舖購物,店員找贖時會否使用陰司紙? 商業 2007-07-12 3 天 5 3 機場出境旅客不可攜帶容器容量超過100毫升的液體上機,咁我如果體內精液容量超過此限制,係咪要當場射晒D精出黎先可以登機? 航空 2007-06-17 --- 5 0 我想哭,你可不可以暫時別要睡? 心理健康 2007-06-15 --- 5 0 遲兩秒搭上地下鐵能與你碰上麼？ 如提前十步入電梯誰又被錯過？ 和某某從來未預約為何能見更多？ 鐵路 2007-06-15 --- 5 0 我要向高山舉目~~我的幫助從何而來? 郊遊遠足 2007-06-15 --- 5 0 我o係匯豐控股1999年一拆三前買入該股票，咁我而家要沽出，係咪要將張股票剪開三張先可以沽出? 股票 2007-06-14 --- 5 0 我個朋友新開左間殯儀館，佢想我寫賀辭比佢，咁贈個牌匾寫「生意興隆」「貨如輪轉」好唔好? 手工藝 2007-06-14 --- 5 0 香港太空館有冇１：１銀河系模型展出? 會議展覽 2007-06-14 --- 5 0 西門子公司係咪以門中添一西作為標誌? 西門子 2007-06-14 --- 5 0 剷後抑鬱症成因是什麼?雅虎職員係咪因為有呢個病所以先亂剷用戶問題? 醫學疾病 2007-06-14 --- 5 0 電訊盈科是否香港最著名的牆紙公司?點解咁多人話自己廿幾蚊買電盈變晒牆紙? 裝修設計 2007-06-13 --- 5 0 雅虎香港分公司僱用一批亂刪用戶問題的職員，算不算濫用網絡資源? 網絡服務 2007-06-13 --- 5 0 詩人屈原當年為何要投江自盡? 點解佢唔向撒瑪利亞防止自殺協會求助? 中國史 2007-06-13 --- 5 0 法國巴黎紅磨坊新鮮出產即磨豆腐一碗要幾多錢? 點心甜品 2007-06-12 --- 5 0 今年係香港淪陷多少週年紀念? 香港史 2007-06-11 --- 5 0 校園劇《撚 樣少年少女》之劇情如何?有乜演員? 電視 2007-06-11 --- 5 0 香港水域近日出現紅潮成因是什麼?係咪同有人月經來潮時去沙灘游水有關? 生態 2007-06-11 --- 5 0 (救命!!!)我唔小心槍傷警察,依家比警方圍捕,佢地仲出埋坦克到直升機圍剿我,點算? (我玩緊GTA) 政府部門 2007-06-11 --- 5 0 我買左隻日文教學光碟睇，但係入面踭係得個女人o係度叫「啊啊啊啊～～呵呵～啊啊啊啊」。咁其實日語發音係咪淨係得呢兩個音? 日文 2007-06-11 --- 5 0 我想幫日本朋友個仔改名，叫「馬鹿野郎」好唔好? 日文 2007-06-11 --- 5 0 港美實施聯繫匯率,係咪即係話港幣兌美國冒險樂園代幣之匯率固定為２：１? 貨幣交易 2007-06-11 --- 5 0 呢一條問題比人移除o既原因係乜? 遊戲平台 2007-06-10 --- 5 0 點解咁多人死唔見你死? 醫學疾病 2007-06-09 --- 5 0 買左粒BT種子番屋企種，要點種同埋要種幾耐先至開花? 園藝種植 2007-06-09 --- 5 0 電視劇《C奶兵團》會否開拍續集？如有的話係唔係叫《D奶兵團》？ 華語 2007-06-08 --- 5 0 在公眾網上討論區公然賭Jer，會否被控非法聚賭? 其他 2007-06-08 --- 5 0 李白的《將進酒》中的一句「陳王昔時宴平樂，斗酒十千恣性虐」反映了當時什麼社會風氣? 文學 2007-05-13 --- 5 0 在《青玉案》中，辛棄疾寫道：「眾裡尋春千百度，驀然回首，那人卻在，燈火闌珊處。」這反映了作者哪方面的能力超卓？ 文學 2007-05-13 --- 5 0 違規通知信 之書寫格式係點? 中文 2007-05-12 --- 5 3 葉子的離去，是因為樹的不挽留，還是風的追求? 園藝種植 2007-05-12 --- 5 0 《藉著檢舉說愛你》的故事內容如何? 日韓電影 2007-05-12 --- 5 0 意大利政府於九十年代花巨資以扶正比薩斜塔，為何不直接找托塔天王李靖來把塔推正? 工程學 2007-05-12 --- 5 0 雅虎職員刪題刪得咁辛苦，我想慰勞一下佢地，咁我送一箱橙比佢地全家食好唔好? 交友人際 2007-05-12 --- 5 0 彼得曾經試過在叫雞三次後不認主耶穌，其中有幾多次比人斷正? 基督教 2007-05-11 --- 5 0 根據《孫子兵法》第十篇《地形篇》，香港有什麼地方適合打野戰而不易被別人察覺? 戶外活動 2007-05-11 --- 5 0 五四運動的新文化運動支持推廣白話文，咁係其中邊個文人提出「我手寫我口，我口講粗口」的口號? 中國史 2007-05-11 --- 5 0 根據《夢的解析》一書，弗洛伊德對於人在睡夢中出現夢遺現象有什麼心理學上的解釋? 心理學 2007-05-11 --- 5 0 羅馬皇帝尼祿(Nero)當年用什麼方法燒羅馬城?佢用NeroBuring邊個版本? 軟件 2007-05-11 --- 5 0 現時於旺角新世紀廣場舉行之玩具珍藏展有冇成人玩具展出? 會議展覽 2007-05-11 --- 5 0 現時於旺角新世紀廣場舉行之玩具珍藏展有冇成日玩具展出? 會議展覽 2007-05-11 --- 5 0 月球之引力會減慢地球自轉速度,明乎其實阻左地球轉,應唔應該炸左月球令地球自轉速度加快? 天文 2007-05-11 --- 5 0 《滿江紅》有云：「白了少年頭，空悲切。」咁岳飛其實想切乜? 文學 2007-05-07 --- 5 0 天國的階梯一共有幾多級? 工程學 2007-05-07 --- 5 0 兵馬俑之中,其中有幾多隻係吹氣公仔尼? 中國 2007-05-07 --- 5 0 伊拉克游擊隊點解要懸紅捉拿哈利王子?唔通佢地有特殊性癖好? 同性戀 2007-05-07 --- 5 0 經濟 於知識+多發問問題會否令雅虎公司增加人手刪除問題，從而增加就業機會? 經濟 2007-05-06 --- 5 0 「書中自有黃金甲」，此話何解? 中文 2007-05-06 --- 5 0 問世間~是否此山最高?或者另有高處比天高? 地理 2007-05-06 --- 5 0 威而鋼係邊間鋼鐵公司所出產o既鋼鐵品牌? 商業 2007-05-06 --- 5 0 檢 察院是什麼類型之政府機關?其職責是什麼? 政府部門 2007-05-06 --- 5 2 舉 頭三尺有神靈，此句話出自何處? 中文 2007-05-06 --- 5 0 我 的公事包之用途是甚麼?在新版windows vista有否此功能? 軟件 2007-05-06 --- 5 0 丫 環與婢女二者有何差別?在職責上又有何不同? 中國史 2007-05-06 --- 5 0 笨 與 苯 二字只是偏旁有異，那麼二字解釋分別如何? 中文 2007-05-06 --- 5 2 羅馬鬥獸場主要用途是什麼? 歐洲 2007-05-06 --- 5 0 有冇人肯借隻狗比我試下最近學識o既「打狗棒法」? 狗 2007-05-04 --- 5 0 我想o係屋企電腦附近擺個風水局尅死所有檢舉者同剷我問題啲人,咁應該點佈置個格局好? 風水 2007-05-02 --- 5 0 今日去睇相,條友話我個相係「五行欠打」,有冇解救方法? 相學 2007-05-02 --- 5 0 可唔可以幫我算一算我o既時辰八字....1980手5月2日亥時一刻......係我死亡時間日期..我想知幾時有得投胎.. 八字 2007-05-02 --- 5 0 明明1616呢個代號宜家冇公司用緊，咁點解中信1616(HKEX:1883)唔直情揀1616做股票編號？ 股票 2007-04-27 --- 5 1 欒川鉬業賣o既鉬 買唔買得過? 中式食譜 2007-04-27 --- 5 0 乾隆皇外訪時御用專機係咪叫空軍一號？ 中國史 2007-04-24 --- 5 0 趙承熙會考攞到幾多分先至攞到槍牌？ 會考 2007-04-22 --- 5 0 徐步高除左作為DVD機的品牌外，對香港社會有何貢獻？ 其他 2007-04-22 --- 5 0 我新買左隻比卡超番屋屋養，但係發現隻野唔識放電電人，我係咪要同佢充電先得? 其他 2007-04-22 --- 5 0 會考性教育科實習試，我要帶乜野文具同儀器？o的器材使唔使要加印HKEAA Approved? 會考 2007-04-22 --- 5 0 籃球比賽中，於半圓圏外射係咪比o係半圓圈內射高分？ 籃球 2007-04-22 --- 5 0 發問膠問題對集體打造百萬知識有何貢獻? 遊戲平台 2007-04-22 --- 5 0 如何提高香港之性教育水平？ 性教育 2007-04-21 --- 5 0 雜交、群交同人獸交可否增進生物多樣性？ 生物 2007-04-21 --- 5 0 乒乓波拍硬淨D，用黎打網球係咪好過用網球拍? 網球 2007-04-21 --- 5 0 想同一班女仔(大約8-10人)野外露出打wargame，有乜地方好介紹？最好隱蔽小小，唔想比人見到 戶外活動 2007-04-21 --- 5 0 尋日同人比賽，我一腳將個足球踢上左外太空，咁樣算唔算界外球？如果係，o係邊度開界外球？ 足球 2007-04-21 --- 5 0 點解入境處唔研發智能死亡証？ 政府部門 2007-04-21 --- 5 0 去cosplay舞會，我想做飾演上帝，咁我應該著乜野衫好？ Cosplay 2007-04-21 --- 5 0 我地嚮雅虎知識+創作o既問題有冇知識產權？如果條問題比人剷可唔可以告佢侵犯知識產權？ 知識產權 2007-04-07 --- 5 0 何解我戀愛雙倍殘忍?從來是快樂過便不會僥倖? 動作少,簡單偏偏最深,我怎可以做個,最優秀路上行人? 駕駛 2007-04-07 --- 5 0 我唔記得左電話號碼查詢熱線係幾多號，咁我可唔可以打去１０８３度問？ 手機遊戲 2007-04-05 --- 5 0 以下句子是否摘自死亡筆記？仲講埋邊個死同點樣死法添喎，爭在冇講埋死亡時間... 基督教 2007-04-05 --- 5 0 誰策劃這寸地尺土?人擠逼中便容易退步? 其他 2007-04-05 --- 5 0 藉意問,明天的你空閒嗎?重遊明洞新村可以嗎? 韓國 2007-04-05 --- 5 0 今日時值清明節慶，咁今晚巴士同兩鐵會唔會通宵行駛？我想凌晨先去拜山，氣氛好似好D 節慶 2007-04-05 --- 5 0 點解清明節都有人o係度檢舉架？唔使拜山咩？ 其他 2007-04-05 --- 5 0 試用軍事角度，分析各種防空武器用以打.飛機的效能。 軍事 2007-04-05 --- 5 0 我要首先講聲,我走? 還是愛到你說,請你走? 男女關係 2007-04-04 --- 5 0 為何你令我活到仲夏仍像秋冬?別了依舊後患無窮? 氣象 2007-04-04 --- 5 0 龔如心做咩無lala過左身？邊個o係本死亡筆記寫左佢個名？ 其他 2007-04-04 --- 5 0 我打算o係復活節檔期復活，請問仲有冇名額？同埋要填乜表格？ 超自然 2007-04-04 --- 5 0 今日四月四兒童節 ,邊度有兒童肯同我一齊睇金魚? (我今年四十歲 ,未婚,無業) 節慶 2007-04-04 --- 5 0 上Yahoo知識+o既網民之中 ,大約有幾多個係文盲? 遊戲平台 2007-04-04 --- 5 0 唔識得banana o既英文點串，有冇人可以串到banana o既英文？ 英文 2007-04-04 --- 5 0 又到一年一度o既清明節，今年有邊度拜山好去處？ 節慶 2007-04-02 --- 5 0 如果我用死亡筆記做雅虎職員電話簿會點? 交友人際 2007-04-02 --- 5 0 尋日愚人節，點解冇人o係雅虎知識+大舉玩野同攪事？ 遊戲平台 2007-04-02 --- 5 0 耶穌曾經阻止眾人用石子擲死一名妓女，係咪因為耶穌幫襯開佢？ 基督教 2007-03-31 --- 5 0 死人化妝究竟是不是藝術？ 化妝 2007-03-31 --- 5 0 當選o既香港小姐冠軍通常係男定女? 電視 2007-03-31 --- 5 0 耶穌一歲時,佢全家有冇同佢唱happy birthday to you同佢慶祝生日? 基督教 2007-03-31 --- 5 0 今個暑假我想去冥王星旅行，咁香港有冇直航機去果度？使唔使o係土星轉機？ 其他 2007-03-30 --- 5 0 上帝用乜野軟件黎設計宇宙？Sketchup, AutoCAD 定 ArchiCAD? 軟件 2007-03-30 --- 5 0 馬利亞誔生耶穌之過程是否屬於無性繁殖？若是，耶穌是否原生動物？ 生物 2007-03-30 --- 5 0 耶穌係咪基督徒? 基督教 2007-03-30 --- 5 0 當年元朝入侵波蘭屠殺左幾左猶太人? 夠唔夠希特拉多? 中國史 2007-03-30 --- 5 0 我想幫我朋友移民到地球，有乜野手續要攪？大約需幾多費用？ (佢原本係住冥王星) 移民 2007-03-29 --- 5 0 錢塘江點解每年都有咁凶猛o既錢塘江大潮？邊個o係度潮吹？ 中國 2007-03-29 --- 5 0 想去赤柱渡假，果度有冇一D平少少o既渡假屋？住赤柱監獄會唔會平D?一晚要幾錢? 其他 2007-03-29 --- 5 0 點先至可以真真正正過一個寫意人生呀？入環境清幽o既青山醫院可唔可以？ 其他 2007-03-29 --- 5 0 我向來住o係火星，點知有一日比自稱地球人o既生物捉左黎一個叫地球o既星體，我點樣先至適應到呢度o既生活呀？好想返屋企呀. 超自然 2007-03-29 --- 5 0 邊個係香港最後一個太監？ 政治 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 拿破侖點解要去St.Helena同Elba島渡假？ 世界史 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 將Nintendo Game Boy 螢光幕 切開兩邊，係咪就會升級到做 NDS? 遊戲機 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 邊間餐廳有煮椰酥賣? 食肆餐廳 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 於四月四日兒童節押玩兒童係咪唔會犯法? 其他 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 最黎到愚人節..有乜野節目好介紹? 節慶 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 我頭先比外星人捉左上佢地隻飛碟，而家飛緊出外太空，點算？ 超自然 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 發覺我射精速度有300000000m/s...會唔會慢左小小? 性教育 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 基督徒係咪可以擺明攪基? 基督教 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 乜野叫真膠不怕紅爐火? 哲學 2007-03-28 --- 5 0 美國o係邊一年復國？咁佢復國果個總統卧薪嘗膽o故事又係咪真有其事? 世界史 2007-03-27 --- 5 0 點解曾蔭權個blog會關閉?係咪比Y狗剷鬼左? http://www.donald-tsang.com/ 政治 2007-03-27 --- 5 0 實施君主立憲制對香港有什麼好處？ 政治 2007-03-26 --- 5 0 雅虎知識+ o既網址係乜? 我想o係果度問問題 免費資源 2007-03-26 --- 5 0 每人每日最多可以o係雅虎知識+問幾多條膠問題? 知識長係咪每日可以問一百條膠問題? 免費資源 2007-03-26 --- 5 0 《仙樂飄飄處處含》嘅劇情係點？邊個做女主角？ 歐美電影 2007-03-25 --- 5 0 我想將個 CRT 顥示器升級做 LCD 顥示器，我係咪就咁壓扁個 CRT 顥示器就可以？ 硬件 2007-03-25 --- 5 0 我屋企有部PS1同PS2遊戲機，咁將兩部機黐埋係咪會變左PS3遊戲機? 遊戲機 2007-03-24 --- 5 0 潮吹可唔可以噴到上太空？ 航天 2007-03-24 --- 5 0 有冇途徑可要求國際特赦組織釋放青山精神病院同小欖精神病院所有病人? 國際組織 2007-03-24 --- 5 0 有乜辦法可以令知識+管理員儘快移除自己所發問o既問題? 免費資源 2007-03-24 --- 5 0 我尋日o係本死亡筆記寫左喬治布殊個名，點解佢今日仲未死o既？咁我係咪要寫佢英文名先有效？ 文學 2007-03-24 --- 5 0 粉嶺和合石一帶有幾多居民居住? 社區氣氛融唔融洽? 其他 2007-03-24 --- 5 0 乜野叫「我屍故我在」？ 哲學 2007-03-24 --- 5 0 光+熱=火, 火+歌=我,　呢個化學式應該點寫？咁我+歌+你 係咪一個放熱反應？ 化學 2007-03-24 --- 5 0 在港流通之偽鈔佔全港M1貨幣供應百分之幾 ? 經濟 2007-03-23 --- 5 0 我唔小心入左五度空間，點樣先可以出番黎? 超自然 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 我想重灌硬盤，大約要用幾多加侖o既水倒？ 硬件 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 曾蔭權同梁家傑為特首選舉開果個blog網址係乜?同埋想順便問埋林肯當年為美國總統選舉開果個blog 政治 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 請問邊間美容院有提供顏射美白呢種美容服務? 臉部護理 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 請問痕身銀行股票代號係？ 股票 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 邊間公司連線速度最快最穩定？香港寬頻、有線寬頻定猛鬼寬頻？ 網絡服務 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 呢度有冇人已經係死左架啦？係就留個言啦 超自然 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 文西《最後的早餐》呢幅畫而家擺左o係邊間博物館？ 繪畫 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 點解政府要推行九年強迫 性教育? 教育政策 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 點解冥府銀行要回收1993年發行o既一元冥幣? 郵票錢幣 2007-03-17 --- 5 0 點解同一功率o既激光指示器，綠光o既射程係遠過紅光？ 物理 2007-03-04 --- 5 1 女人唔易做主題曲 其他 2006-05-04 --- 5 0 女人唔易做/造 懷孕育兒 2006-05-01 --- 5 0